Siblings
by Killian's Lady
Summary: Liam wasn't sure what was more exciting- walking into the bar or ordering the beer. "Siblings are being, well...siblings." (Henry takes Killian and Emma's firstborn, Liam, out for his first drink. Fluffy one-shot.)


**This popped up into my head. Usual disclaimer. Short and fluffy.  
**

* * *

Liam wasn't sure what was more exciting- walking into the bar or ordering the beer.

He sat on a rather uncomfortable barstool, eyeing the once-gorgeous walnut counter and running his hands over the scratched surface as if it were made of solid gold. His gaze wandered to the wall behind the bar, where tens of wine bottles rested in the lattice-crossed cabinet. Just above it hung neon signs of beer brands, such as Budweiser, Blue Moon, Shiner, and more. Dim lighting and the dull clamor of chatting drinkers added to the enticing atmosphere for a young man.

"You seem excited," a voice chuckled to the right.

Turning his eyes to the man next to him, Liam realized he was acting as a seven year old who had walked into Toys R Us for the first time. Trying to act nonchalant, and _not _like this was one of the most important days of his life, he shrugged, "I guess."

The man was about his height, with short, dark brown hair, a simple gray T-shirt, and black jeans. He looked to be in his mid-thirties, with soft features but hazel eyes that betrayed a mischievous nature. "Oh, come on, Lime," he said with a wink, "Everyone's excited on their twenty-first."

"You know I hate that nickname, Henry," Liam complained with little bite, "Who wants to be called a citrus?"

"Nah, you like it, just don't want to admit it."

Liam raised an eyebrow at his half-brother, but a betraying smile split his features as he reflected on the earning of the strange nickname. When he was little, he had a weird addiction to lime juice. Frequent slips into the kitchen to steal a sip or two from the bottle in the fridge became habit, leading to occasionally getting caught red-handed with the container half-way to his mouth. Liam would be scolded on how the acid would ruin his teeth and how they never had any of the juice when needed for cooking, but it didn't stop the ten-year-old from making midnight trips when everyone had gone to bed. The first time Henry had heard of his peculiar taste, he had laughed so hard he had to excuse himself from the dinner table. Ever since, he had gifted his little half-brother the name of Lime.

Liam had long since grown out of his lime addiction, but Henry continued to hail him by it. As he opened his mouth to respond, the bartender approach them. "What can I get you?"

Thrill seized him. This was it, he was going to order his first legal beer. There were a few times when Dad had let him have a few sips, and once or twice he had a bottle at parties (his parents didn't know about that). But this was different. This was his first time ever in a proper pub. Liam's thoughts flashed back to his entrance.

The young man had strolled up to the door, whipping out his driver's license and proudly showing that, yes, he was in fact _twenty-one_. The hostess's eyes had darted from the picture, to him, and back again, eyes skeptical, unsure if the man before her was truly born on October 23rd of 2016. Liam didn't blame her- when he was clean shaven, he looked more eighteen than twenty-one. With a square jaw, short black hair, and chiseled features, he was an attractive young man, broad-shouldered and standing at five foot ten. Liam was almost the spitting image of his father, but had his mother's green eyes and finely boned hands.

"Oh…umm…." In truth, he hadn't given much thought to what his first beer would be, focusing more on the idea of drinking it. "How about, uh…"

"Two Guinness," Henry spoke up abruptly. The bartender gave a swift nod of acknowledgement before turning to grab the glasses. He turned to his brother, smiling apologetically. "Sorry. Couldn't risk you getting any of that cheap stuff. Your dad would kill me if I let you get anything else but the best. Hope you like dark stout."

Liam shook his head. "Hey, it's fine. Didn't give it much thought. I was starting to lean towards Samuel Adams, but Guinness works too. As long as I get my beer."

Henry nodded briefly. "How's college working for you?"

Ever since he was little, Liam had known he had wanted to be a criminal investigator. Maybe it was because his mother was a small-town sheriff, or because putting criminals in their place was just in his bloodline (then again, his father had been a pirate). He had been a good student, getting A's in literature and math and B's in science and grammar. Currently he was working for a bachelor's in psychology, and hopefully after he graduated Liam would be able to attend the Academy. Then, if all went right, he would transfer to be a CSI. "It's hard," he admitted, "But worth it, I think. How's the missus?"

A few years back, Henry had gotten married to his wife Rita. She was a lovely person- a little short tempered, but blessed with a good sense of humor and wit, and compassionate. Only a year younger than her husband, they had been wed when she was thirty three and he was thirty four. So far, their marriage had been a happy one.

"Pretty happy," Henry grinned. "She finally found the perfect color for our bedroom, 'tranquil ocean breezes.' Sounds like one of those Yankee candles you get that smell nothing like the label says, but, you know, as long as it's not neon green, I'm happy with it."

At that moment, Liam's phone started to ring. With a frown, he pulled it from his blue jeans and checked the screen.

"Need to get that?" Henry inquired, taking a sip at the froth of his drink.

He hesitated for a moment before pocketing the phone and accepting his own glass. "Nope."

* * *

Liam was only half-way through his first beer when his phone rang again. He ignored it once more, but within two minutes it was buzzing against his leg. On the third time, Henry stopped talking mid-sentence and stared at his half-brother pointedly.

"Sorry," the young man muttered, "You were saying…?"

Henry sighed, setting down his glass on the bar and popping a peanut into his mouth. "What's that all about?" he asked wearily, nodding towards the offending object.

"Nothing," Liam shrugged. On noticing Henry's look, he added, "Or at least, nothing important."

Henry turned to fully face him, eyes imploring. "Look, Lime. It's my job to listen to all your woes and troubles when I take you out, okay? Comes with being your fifteen year senior. I'm supposed to share my wisdom, but I can't if you don't complain about whatever crap is happening in your life."

Liam gave a small smile, but it quickly faded. "Siblings are being, well, siblings."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well," he exhaled loudly, "Michael and Sarah wanted to make some big plans for my birthday this weekend, even though I specifically asked for just our traditional celebration- you know, cake, presents, go out for dinner. Was pretty excited that my twenty-first birthday fell on a weekend, you know. And I knew you said you'd be visiting, and frankly, that's enough excitement for me. But Thomas let slip that Sarah had made all these plans anyways, despite my constant protests, and, well…" Liam shrugged.

Henry nodded in understanding. "You blew a fuse?"

"To put it mildly." Liam fiddled with the rim of his now almost-empty glass, green eyes fixed on his movement. "Asked her why she couldn't just respect that I wanted a quiet birthday. Sarah asked why I never wanted to go do stuff with them anymore. Which is frustrating, because I do want to spend time with my family- just not at Top Golf. Can't seem to make her see that. I'm pretty sure she's convinced that college has 'changed me' and made me hate them all." He snorted at the last part. "She's overreacting."

Henry shrugged. "Maybe. But, you know, she's not being entirely unreasonable."

Liam's gaze flickered from his fiddling to the older man sitting next to him. "What do you mean?" he asked sharply.

"Well, it's not strange that she wants to spend time with you. When was the last time you visited- two months ago? Sarah doesn't get to see you that often. Sure, she probably should have stepped back and listen to your request, but her idea of a fun birthday is more than a little different than yours."

It was true; Sarah loved the excitement of going out and doing things with her friends. Liam, on the other hand, was a naturally quiet fellow, preferring to stay home with a good book rather than attend wild college parties. It was just the way he was. "I guess that's true," he admitted.

"And, because of her perspective," Henry continued, "It seems like you don't want to hang out. To her, it sounds as if you find staying home and watching old action movies more fun than being with your family."

"She just doesn't understand my sense of 'fun'," he muttered sourly. "But anyways, she should respect what I want on my own birthday. It's not up to my little sister to decide for me."

Henry stared at him thoughtfully. "You know, you're lucky."

"Lucky?"

"That you and your siblings are so close."

Liam shrugged awkwardly, not meeting his gaze. "I guess."

Henry scratched the back of his neck. "I wish I had siblings, growing up," he confessed, "I mean, under the circumstances of my childhood, I understand why I don't. But that didn't stop me from wanting them."

"You had Roland," Liam reminded him.

"True. But he didn't really come into my life until I was fourteen. Plus, he's ten years younger than me."

"That's about the gap between me and Thomas," he argued.

Henry munched on a few more peanuts, eyes never leaving Liam. "I guess that's also true. And I love Roland, he's a great step-brother. But we're not as close as you and your brothers and sister. Few siblings are." Henry hesitated, as if unsure if he should continue. "I think that's because you treat each other like you would friends."

The more Liam thought about it, the more he realized it was true. Sure, they still bickered and fought over stupid things as siblings should. But they _were_ unusually close. Michael was just two years younger, and they had shared a room for almost their entire lives. Sarah was fifteen and Thomas was eleven, yet they all seemed to get along so well despite the age differences.

Liam wondered if it had to do with his social life at all; he had few friends, none of them very close, and it had been that way since middle school. While he may be attractive, nobody was particularly interested in hanging out with the science geek, who did archery and knife-throwing in his spare time between his daily sessions in the library. Liam wasn't bad at socializing, but it seemed as if few were willing to give him a chance. He looked a lot like his father, but didn't seem to inherit much of their personalities. Since he didn't have many friends, in a way if forced him to be closer to his family. He supposed, being the oldest, he brought his siblings together.

"I guess you're right," Liam admitted, "Now that I think about it, I don't remember any of Michael or Sarah's friends having close siblings. In a way, they _are_ my friends."

"It's like Robin always told me- friends come and go in life, but you're stuck with your family. I'm sure you'd like to have some buddies, but it's nice to know you always have friends in your family." Henry's smile widened into a grin. "Speaking of _friends_…Michael told me you've got a girl in your sights."

Liam cursed under his breath, "I _told_ him not to-"

"Hey, I pried it out of him," Henry soothed, "Does she know?"

"Not yet," he smiled ruefully, nodding thanks to the bartender and he refilled the glass, "I'm not sure she even knows I exist."

"Good thing you've got me. Being happily married and getting the girl, I can confidently say I know a thing or two."

Chuckling, Liam raised the beer to his lips. "Oh yeah?"

"My dear Lime," his voice grew more serious, "In life, there are only two purposes for man; slaying dragons and procreate."

Wiping the froth off his upper lip, Liam raised an eyebrow. "There aren't any dragons in this world."

Henry winked, "Not literal ones, anyway."

* * *

**Okay, so I admit that the Jones family was based a bit on my own. Oops. My siblings and I are all really close (I have three older brothers and an older sister).  
Yes, the Lime/Lemon juice addiction was a real thing that happened to one of my older brothers (who also happened to have a habit of eating kool-aid powder). Thankfully he grew out of that, although when we told his wife about it she looked a bit disturbed.**

**It was always my headcannon that Henry would take Liam out for his first beer. **

**I'm still pretty new to CS fanfiction (this is my third one), so reviews are much appreciated; be as harsh as you like, as long as you're polite, because it helps me learn where I need to focus on my writing. **


End file.
